Taking Control
by BelkatyaInGlassBoxes
Summary: In which Bella realises that her relationship with Edward is an abusive one. Post NM. Rated M for themes of domestic violence. This may become a two shot.


**Because someone had to write it.**

**I don't own Twilight. If I did, I would sell my rights to it and move to a far off island. **

Something had to change.

I stared out of my window into the night – well, what I could see of it through the cloying fog, which cloaked the small, north-western town of Forks. It filled the air, stifling everything in its cold grasp, and hid the more mystical inhabitants of the town within its cover. My vampire lover had just fled from my house in accordance with my father's rules, put in place after I came back from an impromptu trip to Italy, and I was awaiting his return. "Awaiting" seemed almost the wrong word; it implied something positive was coming, yet I believed nothing of the sort. I had begun to dread these evenings with Edward, those times when he jumped through my window uninvited, landing with perfect precision and balance on my floor, and swanned over to my bed to lie there and watch me sleep until the dawn tried to split the fog. I knew some girls would have found it romantic, too caught up in the rebellion of youth to realise just how _creepy_ it was to know that a man crept into your room each night to watch you sleep. I, however, missed my privacy, missed my freedom.

It seemed that I never got any rest from Edward's presence anymore, excepting the times when I bathed – and even then, he stood outside the door, and if I took too long – God forbid I relaxed! - he would tap on the door, and call my name through the wood in a sickeningly sweet voice. Obviously, he had a fear of me drowning. I would get dressed and leave the bathroom, whereupon he would perch elegantly on my hand-knitted blankets, and watch as I tried to tame my hair into something resembling decent. He would pick up my bag, obviously fearful of my mortal fragility, and carry it for me downstairs, where he would hover around the kitchen as I made myself some breakfast. Thankfully, he saw this as something I _am_ capable of, and even kept his tutting and disapproval of my choices of food to a minimum. I'll choose a Pop Tart over muesli any day, thank you. Once I'd finished, and washed up after myself, he'd whisk me out of the door to his shiny car, because he doesn't approve of me driving my truck, which he also refuses to drive. I, of course, am not allowed to open the door myself. He even strapped me in on a couple of occasions, apparently doubtful of my capabilities. The heating would be turned right up to make sure that I'm comfortable. This would be nice, except that he believes he knows when I am sufficiently comfortable, and will not listen to my objections. There had been a few cases where I'd taken advantage of the necessity of him maintaining a human façade, opening my door to get out before his human speed allowed him to make it round the hood. This generally earned me a reproving look, however, and nowadays those opportunities are few and far between. After the drive, we would walk up to the school doors. Or rather, he would guide me, an arm around my waist steering me in the right direction – as if I didn't know! This behaviour would continue throughout the day, and I admit that it became wearing.

I think I must have been in an Edward-induced daze not to notice, too overjoyed by his family's presence in my life once more.

It was actually a snide comment made by Lauren Mallory in the ladies' room that woke me up. I was in a stall, whilst she and Jessica redid their lip-gloss, and Lauren plastered on more foundation in front of the mirrors, oblivious to my presence in the room.

"Oh my _God_, did you _see_ Edward Cullen waiting outside?" She asked, her nasal tones echoing unpleasantly around the tiled walls. "Can't Bella be trusted to use the bathroom on her own?"

"It is cute that he waits for her though," Jessica sighed. "Mike doesn't even care."

Lauren scoffed. "I can't see why he pays so much attention to her. She's a zombie, so pale and uninteresting. I'd be a much better accessory to hang off _that_ arm."

"He does pay a lot of attention to her though." Jessica's voice sounded low, as though a frown was twisting her lips as she spoke. "Have you noticed, he sits next to her in all her classes – and he's in them _all_, as if he won't let her out of his sight for a second? He's even in the ones they didn't share before he left! He walks her everywhere, picks out her meals for her, drives her everywhere... I heard that when he makes his sister take her shopping, he insists that she use _his_ credit card! "

"Whatever," Lauren sniffed. "I'm just saying, I wish he'd take _me_ everywhere..."

She said this as the pair left the room, and I emerged from my stall to see my pale, uninteresting, zombie face staring back at me in the mirror. Was this what I'd become? An _accessory_ on Edward's arm – maybe even a pet? Glancing down at myself, I realised that my entire outfit had been picked out by Alice, pressed into my arms whilst she paid for them with Cullen money before I could refuse them. I was fairly certain that the jeans I was wearing had been snuck into my closet during the night, replacing an older, comfier pair. The thought that I had no control over my life anymore saddened me greatly, and it was with a heavy sigh that I pushed open the door to the corridor to return to that half existence.

And yet, here I was, waiting at the window like a housewife waiting for her husband to come back from work. I glanced at my clock, noticing that I had perhaps five minutes before he got here, and closed the window with an air of determination. I also drew the curtains, having no desire to glance up and see his questioning face. It was also a precaution against his dazzling gaze – I would _not_ be manipulated like that again if it was the last thing I did. I didn't risk my life in Italy just to have it stripped away now! I quickly changed into my ratty old pyjamas, and climbed under my covers, book in hand. It was a change from the norm for me; "Fifty Days of Snow" was a modern bestseller, and a far cry from the classics I so loved. I also loved changes from the norm. As I had expected, I had only gone a few pages before there was a tap at my window.

"Bella? Bella, love, are you alright?"

I stilled, reaching for my bookmark as I did so, but my hesitation only earned me a parent-like disapproval.

"Bella, I know you're awake. I can hear your heartbeat. Please let me in."

I sighed, and put my book down, wringing my hands, and trying to stop my body shaking with nerves.

"Edward, I'm not going to let you in, because I don't particularly feel in the mood for company tonight."

"Why? What's the matter, love – are you ill? Please open your window so that I may comfort you."

"No, Edward. I'm completely fine, I'm just not in the mood to share my bed tonight."

"Bella, love, don't be ridiculous." His voice was simpering now, and I could almost see the hole forming in my curtains from his intense dazzle-gaze. There was a rattling sound, as though he was shaking the handle, trying to open the window from the outside.

Getting irritated, I fought not to raise my voice and arouse Charlie's suspicion. "I'm not being ridiculous, Edward. I'm being perfectly rational."

"Now, love –"

"Now what, Edward?" I snapped. I don't think I'd ever raised my voice at him before then, but at that moment it felt like the most natural thing in the world. "I am perfectly capable of putting myself to sleep, thank you, just as I am perfectly able to choose who I want in my room. Please leave, and I'll see you tomorrow."

There was a huffing sound from outside my window, and I knew that he wouldn't leave, that he would stay camped in the tree outside my window all night. Maybe I would ask Charlie to have it cut down, and let some light into my room...

Just at that moment, however, my phone chirped on the table with an incoming text. I hastily turned the sound off, lest the keypad tone alert Edward to the sequence of the keys I was pressing, and therefore the contents of the message I was sending.

"_You've upset him. A xo"_

Alice. _Of course._

"_Frankly, Alice, I don't care right now. Surely you understand?"_

"_I do."_

A glimmer of an idea flashed through my mind like lightening, but before I could consider it, my phone screen lit up once more.

"_On it. See you tomorrow! xo"_

The pixie had done it again, and I smiled with renewed hope, settling down in my pillows to finish my book.

Edward was sullen that morning, his car idling in the driveway behind my truck, forcing me to get in with him.

"Morning to you too," I replied, just as sullenly, as he slammed the car door behind me and sped off to the smell of burning rubber.

"Why, Bella?" he asked simply, his clenched fist making dents in the gearstick.

"Because, as I explained to you last night, I wanted an evening to myself," I replied, somewhat haughtily. "I hadn't realised that that would cause so much upset. I apologise."

There were dangerous overtones to his voice as he retorted "You know how much I cannot bear to be apart from you, love." _Yes, the past months have been a fantastic example._

"I do Edward. Your continuing reluctance to touch me intimately has enlightened me to that fact." I may have been bitter, but I simply didn't care. I kept my gaze focusing steadily out of the window, watching the school parking lot draw ominously closer and closer.

"Now, Bella, you know that morals dictate that I not touch you until marriage." He sighed, as though weary of reprimanding a child for the same thing daily.

"I'm sure that sneaking into your girlfriend's window nightly to lie in her bed and watch her sleep was also deeply frowned upon in the early 1900s, but that never stopped you." I retorted angrily, slowly but surely losing the will to carry on.

"What has gotten into you lately, Bella?" Edward asked, sounding amazed as I rested a hand lightly on the door handle, ready to pull it as soon as we came to a standstill.

"Nothing, darling," I smiled sweetly. "I'm just in a bad mood is all. I felt eyes on me all last night, and so didn't get much rest. I do apologise." And with that, I yanked the door open, and left the car.

I ignored Edward for the rest of the morning, despite all his attempts to get me to look at him and dazzle me into submission. Ugh, _submission._ I hated that word. It didn't suit my tongue at all – didn't suit _me_, and I yearned to free myself from its shackles.

Lunchtime brought the prospect of Alice, and the first motions of our plan. She greeted me with a huge smile and a wink, which immediately put Edward on edge.

"What are you planning?" he asked suspiciously as we drew closer to his sister.

"We're going shopping!" squealed the black-haired pixie, and Edward tensed.

"Why didn't I know about this?"

I raised an eyebrow as I turned to face him for the first time since the car. "I'm sorry for not keeping you updated on my plans for each minute of the day, Edward – it must have slipped my mind. We only decided last night."

He hummed in disapproval, and began shredding his lamb-filled pitta with ferocity. The copper hair standing on edge around his head made him look like a lion devouring its prey – like a predator.

"Human!" Alice hissed, and he slowed in his movements, his face falling so as to look less dangerous.

"I was wondering whether Rosalie and Esme might like to join us tonight?" I inquired, timidly, and Edward's head shot up again.

"Rosalie?" he asked incredulously.

"I just thought that I might get to know your family better," I told him, and Alice grinned.

"That sounds like an excellent idea – I'll text them now." Her fingers moved at lightning speed under the table, so as not to betray her to the eyes of the teachers who patrolled the dining hall. "Oh-" her eyes glazed over, a tell-tale sign of a vision. "They will both say yes, and what's more, Mr Banner's just been dismissed because of illness, so we'll have this afternoon too!" she leapt up from the table, dragging me with her in her excitement. "Bye Edward!"

I waved half-heartedly at him, and followed Alice out of the doors. She waited until we were both sitting in her car, heading towards the Cullen home, before she spoke again.

"So."

"So." I replied with a knowing smile.

"I hope you realise what this is leading to," she told me, her hyper front falling like a stage curtain as she spoke.

"You must, yet you're helping me," I pointed out, and she sighed.

"I do, Bella. I love you too much to let you carry on like this – and I have to admit that I don't like it either. Neither do Esme and Rose, given their pasts."

This surprised me. "Oh?"

Alice sighed again, a muted ringing of bells. "Esme's history with abusive men you know about, but Rose... well, I'll let her tell you herself." She said this as she pulled into the Cullens' drive, and came face to face with her fellow Cullen women, who were waiting for them. They climbed into the back seat silently, and Alice headed back onto the road. She did not, however, drive towards Port Angeles, or even Seattle. Her destination was in the opposite direction, towards the mountains. "We'll go for a scenic drive, I think."

We drove through the trees in comfortable silence, simply enjoying the female company, and the beautiful scenery. I had grown used to the green now, and only yearned for the Arizona heat on occasion now.

"Bella has something she wants to say," Alice announced abruptly, making me jump, and I glared at her.

"Thanks, Alice."

"No problem," she smiled, and I took a deep breath, glancing into the overhead mirror at Esme, who was looking at me expectantly with a warm smile, and Rosalie, who was gazing out of her window.

"Well, um. Well," I stuttered. "I'm thinking about breaking up with Edward."

Esme gasped, and covered her mouth with her hand. Rosalie's eyes shot towards her, burning intensely with some unknown emotion. I recoiled slightly from the blonde Amazon, and swallowed before continuing.

"I er - have reason to believe that he is domestically abusive, and I have no wish to continue in such a relationship."

Esme's eyes filled with tears that she couldn't shed, as she whispered "Oh, Bella..."

Rosalie, however, had leant forwards in her seat so quickly that I jumped at the new proximity. "Are you sure, Bella? Are you absolutely sure?"

I swallowed again, and nodded. "He controls – or tries to control – almost every aspect of my life. He dictates it socially, he controls my spending, he won't leave me alone, he makes me feel weak and insignificant as a mortal..."

Rosalie pursed her lips, and nodded. "I approve of your decision, Bella. For once, it seems sensible."

"Uh, thanks. My point is, however, that I have no idea of a way to go about telling him this in person – I'm afraid that he'll dazzle me into staying, and the only way I can think of to do it is therefore with witnesses – witnesses that will be able to control him."

"You want us to rally the troops," she surmised, and I nodded.

"Please."

"Well, you have my support, and I know you'll have Emmett's."

"And mine and Jasper's," Alice added, pulling smoothly into a viewpoint parking lot.

"You have mine," Esme told me quietly. "Carlisle is a little blinded to Edward's faults, but I am sure that he will follow my lead. He despises violence of any kind, so he will be on your side, Bella."

"Thank you," I sighed, and let a tear fall from my cheek. Winding down the window, I breathed in the fresh mountain air, and gazed out to the horizon.

For the first time in a while, I had a glimmer of hope. I had the prospect of freedom.

_**Signs of Domestic Abuse**_

_Disliking your friends and family and discouraging your relationships with others._

_Making all the decisions in the relationship._

_Acting jealous of people you talk to._

_Trying to make you feel worthless/helpless._

_Forbidding/preventing you from working or going to school._

_Keeping money, credit cards, and checking accounts away from you/controlling your money._


End file.
